We seek to renew our psychotherapy research center dedicated to the development, evaluation and refinement of psychotherapies for drug abuse. The organizing theme is psychotherapy development and empirical testing based on the "technology model" of psychotherapy research (Carroll and Rounsaville, 1990). The Center's goal is to catalyze the development of innovative drug abuse treatments from the point where they are merely "good ideas" to one where they are capable of widespread use of empirically validated treatments. The process requires research at sequential, progressively demanding stages. Stage 1 consists of pilot testing, manual writing and training program development: Stage II consists of controlled efficacy trials; Stage III consists of studies to evaluate generalizability of efficacious treatments to general clinical practice. During the first 4 years of Center activities, we have successfully conducted the 6 originally proposed component research projects, completed 15 pilot projects and guide 7 new local investigators to develop their first externally supported research projects on behavioral treatment. We have also served as a national resource for psychotherapy research by consulting on development of 14 funded projects outside Yale, providing manual guided training for 8 major multisite behavioral and/or pharmacotherapy efficacy trials, developing training packages to foster more widespread use of efficacious substance abuse treatments and providing consultation on methodological and strategic issues related to psychotherapy research to national organization. During renewal period, research will continue to be organized around the stage model with a CORE facility and 7 individual research components. Core staff will provide scientific oversight, administration and technical assistance to Center projects and also provide consultation and technology transfer services to investigators and clinicians at other sites. Three Stage I projects will develop new approaches: A Relational Parent Intervention for Drug Abusing Fathers, Motivational Interviewing (MET) for Dual Diagnosis Patients and Affect Regulation Therapy for Cocaine Abusers. Three Stage II projects will evaluate efficacy of the following: Twelve Step Facilitation to Enhance Disulfiram for Cocaine Dependence, Improving Engagement & Outcome for Court-Referred Marijuana Users, and Improving Adherence to Anti-retroviral Medication. One Stage III project will evaluate Low-Cost Contingency Management for General Settings.